What's a Hanyou?
by Angel's Riot
Summary: "Momma, what's a…hanyou?" Inuyasha asked. His mother looked at her son with sad eyes.


**{S****ummar****y}**: _"Momma, what's a…hanyou?" Inuyasha asked. His mother looked at her son with sad eyes._

Inuyasha was born as the son of a demon father and a human mother. He was known as a half-demon to the world. The boy was born appearing as a regular, human being, but with a few minor differences. Instead of normal human ears on the sides of his head, Inuyasha was born with little pointed dog ears that sat erect on his head, along with snow-colored hair and the most alluring golden-amber eyes. He was always an innocent child, trying to be the best that he could be. His mother was usually – and the only one to defend him against criticizing civilians and hateful remarks. She'd tell them off and usher her son elsewhere to play while people shot deadly glares at his mother without him looking. One day, while Inuyasha was playing in the garden, kids were approaching him with sinister smiles on their lips. The little one had no idea what names they were going to fire at his face. "Hey hanyou, what are you doing here?" Everyone in the village knew that Inuyasha was part demon and that his father was the Great Dog Demon. Since Inuyasha was a half-demon, the word hanyou fit him perfectly. _What do they mean hanyou?_ _Who's a hanyou?_ Inuyasha wasn't told that he was a half-demon; he assumed that he was just a little different from everyone because of his clothes that his mother gave him. After the encounter with the mean kids, Inuyasha fled for the sanctity of the garden not too far away. He was feeling wretched and hopeless that he'd ever fit in with the villagers. "Momma, what's a…hanyou?" Inuyasha asked one day. He had just returned from retrieving his ball that she had gently thrown for him. His mother looked at her son with sad eyes. "A hanyou is another word for half-demon sweetie." She replied gently. Inuyasha placed the ball in her hands and waited for her to throw it. Turning his lovely golden gaze upon his mother, Inuyasha blinked. _A half-demon…?_ "What's a half-demon?" He asked innocently. Izayoi wrapped her fingers tighter around the little ball and fought back tears. She didn't want her son to see her get so emotional over something like this. Struggling to keep her voice calm and free of hurt, Izayoi spoke, "A half-demon is not a person who is fully human, nor are they demon. They're sort of like half-and-half, but not really one or the other." She replied. Inuyasha blinked again. "How can you tell if people are half-demons?" "Well…it's sometimes hard to tell and sometimes it's easy. There are those who are born with features that make people think that they are either full demons or full humans." She explained as best she could without giving away the fact that Inuyasha was a half-demon. The little white-haired boy cast his eyes down to his clothes that he wore. The little robe was made by his mother from fur of the fire rat. His outfit was completely different than that of the village children, which was for sure. Maybe that was it! "Momma, does everyone not like me because of my clothes?" Inuyasha asked after a lengthy amount of silence passed. He turned his gaze up back towards his mother's deep, brown voids. _That'll work for now, until someone tells him. Yes, I shall go with that until he's ready to be told._ "Yes Inuyasha, that is why. Some people just…can't see past other people's appearances, so they use what they look like as an asset into judging them." She replied. Inuyasha's brows furrowed. _They can't see past other people's appearances?_ What did she mean by that? Deciding to forget about it for now, Inuyasha looked at his mother and gave her a smile. "Momma, does _everyone_ judge people by their clothes?" It was an innocent enough question. He'd learn some day. "Not everyone, there are those who are nice enough to look into another's soul and see that they are more than just what's on the outside." Izayoi spoke gently, holding her hand out so that Inuyasha deposited his ball into her palm. She tossed it gently to the ground so that it bounced across the bridge and into another small clearing of grass. Inuyasha ran after it joyfully. He picked it up and ran back to Izayoi. Strangely, he didn't put the ball in her hand upon his return; instead, Inuyasha just stared at his mother for half a second before realizing that something was upsetting her. Dropping the little toy, he ran over to her and embraced Izayoi with his small arms. She hugged him close, feeling that her son would suffer much when he was older. She wanted to protect him from such things. Things like, teach him about the good things in life and how lucky he was to live such a unique life. She calmed down as she stroked his long white hair and held her son close. "I love you Inuyasha, don't ever forget it." She whispered hugging him tighter. The boy only nuzzled closer to his mother, like a little puppy wanting warmth. After she pulled away, he looked up at her warm, mocha brown gaze. "Will you always be with me?" He asked. Izayoi held her son's hopeful, amber gaze steadily. So much was racing through her mind, but she didn't bother thinking about anything. Right now the only thing that mattered was Inuyasha. "Yes, of course honey." She gave him another big hug before getting up. He retrieved his dropped toy and followed her out of the garden and back home. The moonlight shone beautifully, reflecting upon the surface of the rippling water. Izayoi let a gentle smile curve the corners of her lips upwards as she took her son's hand in her own and walked back to their home. _I'll forever and always be with you, my little Inuyasha._

* * *

So what'd you think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Leave a review and tell me.


End file.
